borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Inviolabile Shield - "I'm Invincible"?
Does anyone have, or even heard of, the Inviolabile Shield with the special effect of "I'm Invincible"? The Inviolabile shield is listed under pearlescent shields in the shield article. What is it? The parts for it don't exist in the game files, according to WillowTree. Likely a hoax. IO Monster 14:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that too. Thanks though. I made an orange shiled. It has the Rose effect but i named it "Wee Wee's Super Booster Shield". I am trying to make some good shileds, so I went to the shiled page to look up some effects and thats when I noticed the Inviolabile. Also I was looking through the eridian weapons in willowtree and saw a "Shock Gun", "Acid Storm", and "Fire Storm". I tried making the shock gun, but it would disappear every time I loaded. :The game was patched recently and that patch makes it so the game removes any invalid weaponry and items. You can still mod your stuff, but anything that is an "illegal" item gets removed. Those three Eridian weapons were part of the beta version of the game but were removed on release. Some of them have returned in DLC3. Pdboddy 16:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) What do most people think is the best shield out there? I've tried the Pearlescents ... but still like the lvl 48 weewee for the life boost and life regen .... Schreierj 22:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) It's non-debatable really... The Impenetrable Ironclad pearlescent shield is the current "best". It's designed by Pangolin and nets 2985 Shield with a 265 recharge rate. You won't find a higher capacity shield that isn't modded/hacked. URBESTESTFRENJESUS 22:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) What do you depend on for health regen? I tried huge shields and it just got annoying having to either switch to a regen shield or use a health kit ... I also found that huge shields were annoying when you get hit w/ shock which drops your shield lickity split 23:02, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Atlas Omega. Increased normal bullet resistance as well as all levels of Shock resistance. Mine is around 1800 Cap with Extreme Shock Resistance. Level 61. But I actually prefer to use a high-level Purple shield with around 2000 cap and a 60% health boost. My Soldier has 1850 HP, which really helps with Crawdaddy survivability, more than just a ridiculous shield. I've tried craw with a Lv61 Ironclad, a Lv61 Omega, and this Lv61 purple. The Purple beats out both the Pearls. Also, since the Soldier's Health Regen is based on a percentage, killing something or deploying your shield restores more Health. My Siren uses the Ironclad, just because with all her crazy mods the Shield Cap is ridiculous. For Brick I use the Rose for the health regen upon taking health damage. And as far as what I use for Health Restoration, each class has a way to restore its health. As long as you can get kills or deploy your action skill, you should be able to stay at or near full HP (if you can't, ur doin' it wrong) IO Monster 02:27, March 20, 2010 (UTC) For health regen, *Soldier: Stat + enemy kill, Aid Station + deployed Scorpio, Material 2 Tactictian Mod *Siren: Inner Glow + Phasewalk, *Berserker: active Berserk, Blood Sport + enemy kill + active Berserk, Material 2 Centurion Mod, Material 2 Titan Mod *Hunter: Out for Blood + Bloodwing attack, Riotous Remedy + enemy kill, Material 3 Scavenger Mod, Any Survivor Mod Also, the Ironclad extends your time to try to get a Second Wind. LoZ4Ever 02:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC)